


rest with me a while as i drift closer to sleep

by Skamzombie, wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cabin trip, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, SKAM Fic Week, Sharing a Bed, Twister!, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: An innocent trip to Chris' cabin leads to interesting sleeping combos and Noora and Vilde catch feelings neither of them expected.





	rest with me a while as i drift closer to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is Day 2 of SKAM Fic Week and I get to collab with the amazing Mikki <3 <3 I'm so excited for this!!  
> (Mikki aka Skamzombie wrote the Vilde parts and I wrote the Noora parts)
> 
> Let's do it again sometime, Mikki <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!
> 
> The title is from Fire Escape by Half Moon Run
> 
> Lots of love <3

Listen, Vilde is an idea person. When it comes to solving a problem or working out a way to not only make everyone happy, but guarantee a weekend to be remembered; – Vilde had the ideas. 

Okay so, not all of them are brilliant, but the point is, she has them when no one else does. And she tries god dammit.

Which is why she wishes everyone would stop whining about the beanie plan.

It is practical, it is smart and it is fun!

They are all friends here, and not only is her idea creative but it gives everyone a chance to bond and break out of their comfort zones. Vilde read once that the key to friendship is to trust each other wholeheartedly, which means doing things you just are not comfortable with including sharing a bed so if they share with each other in innocently platonic situations they can reach a bond that may transcend all levels of—

“Vilde,” Mahdi says breaking Vilde out of her reverie, and forcing her to look at the piece of paper dangling from his fingertips, with her scribbly cursive handwriting.

Vilde feels her heart sink.

This was a stupid stupid idea.

 

It’s a good idea.

Spending their fall break at Chris’ cabin is a good idea until Vilde decides it would be _fun_ to leave sleeping arrangements to chance. Noora thinks it’s ridiculous but she — and everyone else has well — does not have the heart to tell their friend that.

So half of them (Sana, Isak, Noora, Vilde and Magnus) scribble their names on a piece of paper each while the other five would pick one and those would be the pairings for the week.

Even is the first to do it and when he steps up to Vilde who’s holding Jonas’ beanie with the pieces of paper in it, he winks at Isak, “I’m gonna get your name, babe.”

Isak possibly hates the stupid game just as much as Noora does and he’s been grumpy ever since Vilde suggested it. (“ _Nei, Vilde_. Even and I are _boyfriends_! I’m not sharing with anyone else!”) He huffs in annoyance and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You won’t and this week will suck!” Isak pouts.

“Isak, we’re meant to be. I’ll get your name,” Even repeats and he sounds so convinced that Noora’s heart aches. Once upon a time she thought she had that with _Willhelm_ and now he fucked off to London for the second fucking time. Noora is about ready to give up on love.

Noora zoned out for a moment and when she’s back in the here and now, Even is holding up a piece of paper triumphantly, taking his sweet time to unfold it. “Who did you get?” Isak demands impatiently, clearly done with Even’s antics. Everyone is waiting with bated breath until finally Even announces, “I told you we’re fate.”

“Nei! I don’t believe you!” Isak exclaims right away, storming at Even and ripping the paper out of his hand. He reads the name and they can hear a small puff of air leave his lips before he literally attacks Even’s lips and the two of them stumble kissing in the direction of the bedrooms. That answers that then.

It says a lot that no one in the group is even a tiny bit fazed by that outturn.

“Aw, Evak. You gotta love them,” Magnus coos and everyone rolls their eyes at him.

The next pairings are less dramatic with Chris getting Sana’s name and Mahdi Vilde’s (Vilde seems a little disappointed, as if the sole reason for her little game was to get a specific person but obviously that’s not how it goes.)

Noora sighs, praying to a god she doesn’t believe in that it will be Eva who gets her name and not Jonas. She doesn’t have anything against Jonas, but it would be a whole lot less uncomfortable if she ended up with Eva instead.

Naturally, when Jonas picks out one of the last two pieces of paper, he reads out, “Noora.”

Great.

They all trail off to their respective bedrooms and once the door is closed behind Jonas, he offers, “I could switch with Eva. I’m sure there’s a way for Vilde not to catch us.”

Noora warily stares at the bed she’s supposed to share with Jonas before her eyes dart to him. She heaves a sigh. “Vilde, goddamnit.” She drops her bag at the foot of the bed before slumping down on it.

Jonas eyes her expectantly, still waiting for an answer.

Eventually, Noora says, “Fuck this. Let Vilde have her stupid game, let’s see how long before _she_ hates it.”

Jonas visibly relaxes and moves to sit down beside her. “Hey, if it’s any consolation. Mahdi snores terribly.”

That does get a laugh out of Noora. Serves Vilde right. “Yeah? That’ll get me through the week,” She chuckles.

“There are a few advantages of having me as your roommate,” Jonas promises, picking his bag back up where he discarded it next to Noora’s. He produces a small plastic bag from it. “Do you smoke?”

Now that is a concept Noora can get behind. She obviously knew about Jonas’ smoking habit — she had heard Eva complain about it one more than one occasion — and now being offered to smoke with him makes the week seem a little less dreadful. “I can see the benefits you’re talking about,” She laughs.

Jonas grins back at her. “We might have to share some with the boys but you get first dibs,” He promises, “After dinner?”

 

After dinner turns out to be a while after midnight. They cleaned up after their meal and before Jonas and Noora could dart out of the room to engage in their roommate bonding time, Vilde roped them into more games. So they ended up playing Twister in teams of the people sharing rooms together.

They’re drinking and laughing and trying to win against everyone else is just as good a bonding experience as smoking together might have been. And now that it’s only Isak and Even against her and Jonas, Noora is definitely determined to win.

“I give up. Ugh, I can’t have my face in your crotch anymore,” Isak complains right before Magnus announces the next move.

“Don’t you dare!” Even exclaims, “Evak has to win this!” He has an unfair advantage against all of them with his long limbs and is the only serious competition in Noora’s opinion. It will be easier for Jonas and her to beat him if Isak gives up now.

From the sidelines, Mahdi snickers, “It’s not like you’re not used to having your face there…”

Isak raises his hand to flip Mahdi off and Magnus calls out, “Isak, you’re out!” in the same moment that Isak loses his balance anyway.

Even is wholly unimpressed. “See if _my_ face comes anywhere near your crotch anytime soon now that I have to win this alone,” He growls.

“You’re not alone,” Isak assures him and somehow that changes Even’s demeanour completely and he goes all soft — Noora hopes it distracts him enough somehow to forget about the game — and he replies, “I love you.” 

It’s such an intimate moment that Noora has to look away and her gaze meets Jonas’. “We’re gonna win this,” He mouths.

“Left foot on red,” Magnus announces.

That’s easy enough for Noora, actually gets her in a more comfortable position as she untwists her foot and moves it from yellow to red. Jonas moves so he’s halfway under her. Only Even has some trouble and topples over.

“Team Joora wins!” Magnus calls out and Noora shouts in victory. She’s about to stand up when her hand slips and with a huff she lands on top of Jonas.

Jonas doesn’t seem to mind at all as he laughs happily and even wraps his arms around her and yells in her ear, “We won! We beat _Evak_!”

“We’re the new dream team!” Noora says, grinning brightly. And then she kind of gets lost in Jonas’ eyes for a moment. She didn’t realise before that they are the nicest shade of green.

“Congrats!” Magnus suddenly interrupts their moment, clapping Noora on the back.

Noora bites her lip, averting her gaze as she feels her cheeks heat up. Jonas lets go of her slowly and she scrambles off him. When she’s back on her feet, she avoids everyone’s eyes, especially those of the girls, because she’s afraid they might see something in her gaze. She pretends to be busy straightening her clothes instead.

“No, I think I’m going to bed. I’m exhausted,” She hears Jonas reply to someone’s question and Noora wonders why she’s suddenly so attuned to what he’s saying.

She’s quick to chime in, “Yeah, me too.”

“What. No! We have to celebrate your victory!” Magnus pouts.

Jonas winks at him. “You think Noora and I want to celebrate with you losers?”

That elicits loud objections from everyone and Noora and Jonas leave the room laughing, leaving their indignant friends behind.

“Team Joora,” Jonas snorts when they’re back in their room.

“They created a monster. I plan to win whatever stupid game Vilde comes up this week,” Noora says grandly.

Jonas high-fives her. “I’m with you,” He assures her. “But let’s sleep now and plan world domination tomorrow, what do you say?”

She nods and goes through her bag to find her pyjamas. When she looks back up, Jonas has stripped down to his boxers and well, Noora just gapes at him a little. Why does she only realise now how all around handsome he is? She squeaks an excuse about changing in the bathroom before she darts out of the room.

To her great dismay, Noora runs into Eva there. “H-hi,” She stutters as if her best friend actually caught her making out with her ex-boyfriend or something.

“You look a little flushed. Are you okay?” Eva asks kindly while twisting her hair into a messy bun.

Noora gulps. “Yeah uh… yeah.”

Eva raises her eyebrows, clearly suspicious. “Is it okay for you to share a room with Jonas? I’m sure Vilde wouldn’t mind a change of plans if you’re really uncomfortable!”

“No, it’s… fine,” Noora mumbles and then pushes past Eva maybe a little abruptly but Eva can’t react before Noora locks herself in the bathroom, taking a couple deep breaths that do little to calm her down.

She changes into her pyjamas and then brushes her teeth, taking as long as she can but in the end, it’s still not long enough but she also doesn’t want to raise suspicions why she took so long so she heads back to the bedroom with a wildly beating heart.

“Hey,” Jonas says with a smile when she returns. He’s already lying in bed so Noora turns the light off and carefully walks across the room the way you do in the darkness when you’re not familiar with the layout of a room and even though you just turned off the lights, you’re paranoid enough to run into things you _know_ aren’t actually there.

Despite her carefulness, she bumps against the bed frame anyway, cursing under her breath as she rubs her leg.

“Everything okay?” Jonas asks and his hand finds her arm in the darkness.

Noora’s skin is buzzing. “Yeah,” She breathes.

 

“Do you have a preference?” Mahdi asks, pulling the covers back. “Oh man my back, can you believe Magnus injured it by sitting on me during twister? If he thinks I’m gonna let him off the hook on this one he’s wrong.”

Vilde smiles meekly. She likes Mahdi, she does…but something about sharing a bed with him makes her stomach curl. She is scared of what sharing a bed with her may be like for another person and she doesn’t know if she can bring herself to fall asleep without thinking of how much space she is taking up… of what she is going to somehow give away during her sleep.

It is silly but the thought of being vulnerable next to anyone terrified her and she feels ridiculous for ever thinking this was a good idea.

_You’re an idiot, Vilde._

She repeats it in her head a few minutes before grabbing her cosmetic bag and heading for the bedroom door.

“I’m just….gonna go to the bathroom,” She says quickly before walking out.

She sits on the toilet, counting her split ends for 45 minutes before finally walking back into the bedroom to find a snoring Mahdi.

Carefully, she picks up her pillow and the spare blanket, hoping desperately she doesn’t step on a creaky floorboard in the hallway as she makes her way to the living area.

Setting up the couch into a bed makes Vilde feel dirty, like she is somehow cheating at her own game, and she knows she is. But as long as no one knows, she should be okay.

No one can get mad if they don’t know the thing they are supposed to be mad about, right?

_You’re a genius, Vilde._

She repeats it in her head until the darkness surrounds her like a blanket and sleep finally transports her out of her own head and into one full of stars and lips and auburn hair that makes Vilde’s lips rest in a soft smile as the night takes her away.

 

“Ah fuck!”

Vilde’s eyes open in the middle of the night and adjust groggily as she sees a person trapped in a cocoon of blankets jump away from the couch.

“Vilde?” Eva asks surprised, leaning down to see that yes, the lump on the couch that Eva just tried to sit on is in fact Vilde.

“Eva? What are you doing?” Vilde asks like she isn’t the one sleeping out in the living room on an old lumpy couch instead of in a perfectly good king sized bed.

Eva cringes. “Okay look, I tried Vilde, I TRIED, but okay no one said Magnus talks in his sleep but he does and oh my gosh, Vilde if I hear him say ‘I am the lion king’ one more time I’m going to commit a murder.” She says it all in an anxious rush, her chest heaving and her skin turning pink as she brushes a stray hair out of her eyes.

Vilde tries not to think about how beautiful she is.

She tries and fails.

“Wait a second,” Eva says before Vilde can respond; and her eyes widen and her finger points accusingly at Vilde like she has just realised what she has practically discovered with her ass.

“What are YOU doing here?”

Vilde sighs and shifts so there is room for Eva to sit down.

She does and Vilde turns to press her face into her pillow, groaning.

“I’m sorry, Eva,” She says instead of answering and it causes Eva to furrow her brows in concern.

“Why are you sorry? Is everything okay?”

Vilde shakes her head because yes everything is fine but no nothing is fine.

But how can she explain when she doesn’t even know what the hell is up herself?

“Hey,” Eva shifts closer, close enough for her to thread her fingers through Vilde’s hair; something she does a lot, something that makes Vilde’s chest constrict and her body still and her cheeks turn pink.

This feeling, this touch, the gentle caress of Eva’s fingers do something inside of Vilde that nobody and nothing else has ever been able to do. Something moves and she feels it and she can see it and her heart tells her to stop overthinking, but she can’t, when the feeling surrounds her like the sun’s warmth on a summer day.

Her head leans into Eva’s touch instinctively and the world stops moving, because this feels right, this feels exactly how everything should be.

And isn’t that scary?

That the thing that should never ever be even in Vilde’s mind, is the only thing that makes Vilde’s mind stop screaming, her world stop turning, and her confusion to stop hurting.

Because none of that matters when Eva’s fingers are in her hair and her smile is close enough it could touch her lips, and her eyes, oh my god her eyes are on her.

How can this be something that shouldn’t be when it feels so much like something it should?

“I’m just tired,” Vilde finally whispers, her face turning in Eva’s touch so her words are grasped in Eva’s hand. Hers to hold, hers to keep. The whisper, the sound of her shaky voice, the words she took minutes to conjure up, now belong to Eva; and she looks back at Vilde like she is aware of this information. She is aware and her hand closes as if she is pocketing the words. Taking them as her own. 

“Me too.”

Eva’s soft whisper echoes in the night, but it reaches Vilde quick enough for her to grasp onto Eva’s hand right when she is about to get up.

Wordlessly she pulls Eva down, wiggling enough so there is room for Eva to slide in right beside her on the couch.

“Stay,” she breathes as Eva touches her face, with the tips of her fingertips and mirrors the smile on her lips with her own.

The couch is wide enough for them both to fit, but narrow enough for Eva’s arms to have no choice but to wrap around Vilde’s waist and her chin to rest on her shoulder, her lips pressing gently against her bare shoulder.

Vilde lets the kisses send her off to sleep. She knows they are just the soft caress of friendship, nothing more than the kisses they share at parties for fun and comfort.

But despite it, she lets herself revel in the touch anyway, in the feeling, in the god damn magic of having the girl she thinks — the girl she knows she is falling in love with, wrapped completely around her.

 

The first thing Vilde feels when she wakes up is the touch of Eva’s fingertips tracing the bottom of her eyelashes. The second thing she can feel is her smile against her neck, kissing the warm skin there like it is the most natural thing in the world.

Vilde’s eyes fluttered open just to see that Eva looks just as beautiful in the morning sunlight as she did in moonlight. Her skin tickles as Eva laughs gently against her neck.

“Morning, sunshine” Eva giggles and Vilde feels herself smiling in reply.

“Hi,” she replies, not being able to help but grin at waking up beside Eva, in her arms.

She tries to think about all the lines she has crossed and the likelihood of this being nothing but a friendship Vilde thinks is more. But the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the way her eyes notice the soft skin of Eva’s hip showing where her singlet is rising, tell her that she is wrong.

She can’t escape this.

She never will be able to.

So maybe instead of running, she should hurry up and face the music before someone shoves her into a marching band and forces her to face it before she’s ready.

“Eva,” She whispers, wiggling closer so her hands can touch the pink blush appearing on her collar bone, and her eyes can stare right into Eva’s.

Eva smiles and shakes her head.

“Vilde, can I tell you something?”

Vilde swallows and nods because she knows what’s coming, she can feel it in the way her stomach drops fifty feet and her skin turns cold.

Here it is, Eva is going to tell her she sees it.

She sees how she feels, and she wants her to stop.

She knows it’s going to come before it does.

Which is why Vilde’s eyes are shut when Eva’s lips meet her own and her world becomes a few shades brighter.

As always, Eva’s lips transport Vilde to the stars during daylight, they make her smell snow during summer, and taste the ocean when she’s in the middle of nowhere.

Eva’s lips make her feel alive and on fire and electric all at once.

And she can’t imagine ever not feeling this.

Of not having eva’s lips against hers.

When Eva pulls away, she is met with a wide grin.

“I am the happiest when I am with you, Vilde, just like this,”Eva says as she snuggles closer in her side and Vilde breathes a sigh of relief and mesmerisation.

“Me too,” She replies with the same words Eva said to her the night before, and Eva gazes up at her like the words carry much more meaning with them than they seem.

And Vilde knows she is right.

Because along those words is the confession both of them were too scared to admit.

A confession that has led them in each other’s arms, gazing up at the ceiling together in the midst of a morning full of sunlight and soft kisses.

Those two words give them everything.

One of the bedroom doors slams shut and Vilde and Eva quickly sit up on instinct, shifting their bodies so they are sitting on the couch casually, hoping the blankets and pillows aren’t a big giveaway to what they did last night.

Which, yes, was just sleeping.

But Jesus Christ was it more.

“You’re up already?” Even asks, surprised as he walks into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Eva and Vilde look at each other and both try to suppress a giggle.

“Yeah we were just….talking,” Eva says, causing Vilde to smile back at her cheekily, making Eva pinch her hip.

Even looks at them for a moment before smiling and nodding. “Okay that’s chill.”

And it is chill, Vilde thinks as Eva takes her hand in hers.

It is very chill indeed.

 

Noora wakes up with her head tugged under Jonas’ chin and their hands intertwined between them. She has a mild panic attack about it, wondering how that happened.

“Good morning,” Jonas croaks above her and he sounds thoroughly unaffected by the position they found themselves in.

Noora can’t actually reply anything. Instead she just detangles their fingers and pushes away from the safety of Jonas’ sleep-warm body. She can’t meet his eyes.

Jonas swings his legs out of bed and pulls some sweatpants and a hoodie out of his backpack that he takes with him to the bathroom.

Noora hides her face in a pillow and screams into it. Strictly speaking, she always thought Jonas was interesting but she never let her thoughts go farther in that direction because he was Eva’s ex-boyfriend and that just went against her virtues. Ever since the Willhelm debacle, she promised herself not to start anything with someone one of her friends liked before.

So maybe she should just stay away from Jonas.

Except the execution of that plan fails completely when their group gathers on the sofas after breakfast and Jonas brings his guitar for a little jamming. Naturally, the girls encourage Noora to sing along to Jonas’ playing.

“Fine,” Noora sighs eventually because the nagging just wouldn’t stop.

Jonas grins and nods. “Okay, this is Isak’s favourite song…” He starts playing and immediately, Isak crows from where he’s sitting between Even’s legs, “It’s not! Shut up, Jonas!”

Noora starts singing when she recognises the song and quickly realises her mistake. She’s singing a fucking love song and she can’t look away from Jonas.

Jonas meets her gaze dead on, a small smile playing on his lips.

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._

Noora’s heart goes completely crazy when Jonas’ smile broadens and she realises that she is completely done for. This can’t end well. She manages to look away from Jonas for a moment and her eyes immediately dart to Eva.

Eva’s huddled together with Vilde, both of them laughing quietly about something and Noora shudders, imagining how she might be the reason Eva won’t smile like that anymore as soon as she opens up about her weird feelings for Jonas.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear -_

_Still craving your kiss._

Noora looks back at Jonas and she feels a little lost and scared but Jonas’ sure gaze anchors her.

“You suck,” Isak grumbles as soon as the song is over while Even just hugs him tighter and mumbles, “You’re such a romantic, babe.”

But Noora can’t really hear them because her eyes are still locked on Jonas and it is almost palpable that something changes between them.

 

Soon after, Even suggests going on a little hike and everyone is really excited about the idea. Noora politely opts out of it, using not feeling well as an excuse but in reality, she just needs a little time to herself to think about how she can best tell Eva that she is falling for her ex-boyfriend.

There’s a bit of chaos when everyone tries to find their shoes and until they’re out of the house and Noora takes a deep breath as she heads back to her room. She already makes plans in her head to cook a nice lunch for everyone, the food hopefully making Eva more susceptible to the bad news.

Once again, though, it doesn’t work out the way Noora imagined it because when she opens the door to the bedroom, she finds Jonas sitting in the middle of it with crossed legs, rolling a joint. He raises his eyebrows at her and smirks when he says, “I still owe you a smoke.”

Noora just barely manages not to groan out loud. “Okay,” She replies weakly, because she can’t really think of anything else to say.

Jonas makes room for her and lights the joint, taking a long drag. “That’s good shit,” He mutters around the smoke before handing it to Noora.

Her hand is a little shaky she realises when she takes the blunt and she hates herself a little bit for it. “I haven’t smoked in so long,” She admits, inhaling deeply and enjoying the way the smoke fills her lungs before she exhales again. Her fingertips are tingling with the anticipation of feeling the buzz soon.

“Oh yeah?” Jonas perks up curiously, “Did you use to smoke a lot?”

Noora shrugs, momentarily forgetting how uncomfortable she was a moment ago. “I did it sometimes with friends in Madrid. Only for parties and stuff but I guess it was quite frequently,” She explains.

He nods in understanding. “Smoking can totally make a dull party more fun!”

“Exactly!” She laughs, taking the offered joint again. As an afterthought, she adds, “We mostly did shotgunning though.”

“I’m honest here. I didn’t expect that from you, Noora,” Jonas admits, the surprise clear on his face.

The weed slowly starts to take its effect so Noora doesn’t even consider the implications her careless comment could have. She just revels in the warmth that spreads in her body because Jonas called her by her name.

“Do you wanna try it? Shotgunning?” Jonas suggests then, and yeah, she could have expected that. He raises his eyebrows almost challenging, waiting for her response.

Instead of answering that with words, Noora fills her lungs with smoke again, raising her own eyebrows at Jonas.

He takes the hint and leans closer, pressing his lips against Noora’s and she feels dizzy with it. She parts her lips slightly so the smoke can leave her mouth and Jonas sucks it in.

Then he pulls away, his eyes are closed when he blows out the smoke and Noora can’t look away. When he reopens them, Noora is entranced by the fluttering of his lashes. “Noora…” He whispers and he suddenly cups her face in his hands.

Her heart is beating like crazy. She can’t think straight and she wants to kiss Jonas so bad, hasn’t felt like this in so long. Maybe never. They lean back in and their lips are millimetres apart when Noora grits her teeth and pulls away with a sigh. “I have to talk to Eva first.”

Jonas blinks at her as if coming out of a trance and then nods slowly. “I get that. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…”

Noora shook her head. “No, no you didn’t make me uncomfortable. I just don’t want to hide this from her.”

 

Jonas and Noora end up cooking lunch for everyone else. It gives them something to do and Noora can stop thinking about kissing Jonas all the time.

It’s a lot of fun actually. They talk a lot, learn more about each other, and Noora realises that Jonas is actually as interesting and fun to talk to as she hoped he’d be. 

They talk almost all the time and when they don’t they start singing along to the radio. Noora has never laughed this much and she revels in every single one of Jonas’ small touches.

But as soon as they hear the front door open and the chatter of the others, Noora freezes.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jonas whispers, squeezing her wrist gently.

Noora can only nod weakly.

Magnus’ excited, “Damn it smells good in here!” can be heard before the group tumbles into the kitchen, gathering around the stove to peek into the pots and pans.

Noora gulps, fear fluttering in her stomach. “Hey Eva,” She mumbles, surprised that her voice doesn’t quiver, “Can we talk for a moment?”

Eva furrows her brow. “Are you okay?” She asks worriedly.

Noora inclines her head toward the door and is glad when Eva follows her. They go wordlessly into Noora’s room and while Eva sits down on the edge of the bed, Noora paces the room anxiously. “I have to tell you something,” She finally gets out.

“Okay?”

Noora closes her eyes and gnaws on her bottom lip. “You might not like me much after I’ve told you,” She whispers, not able to look at her best friend.

“Noora, I couldn’t hate you!” Eva assures.

She shakes her head, Eva shouldn’t make hasty statements before she knows what’s going on. “Don’t say that please.”

There’s movement and then Eva’s hugging Noora. “Nothing you say could make me hate you,” Eva repeats, rubbing her hands over Noora’s back in a comforting manner.

Noora grits her teeth to stop herself from crying, clutches onto Eva in case it’s the last time she can. And then she admits it, “I think I’m falling for Jonas.”

Eva freezes for a moment before she pulls away. Noora’s heart breaks. But Eva doesn’t completely let go of her, still holds onto her shoulders. Her gaze is intense when she implores, “You were scared I would hate you because of _that_? Noora, Jonas is a great guy. If you want to be with him, I support you one hundred percent. I don’t have any feelings for him anymore. Seriously. In fact, I…” She pauses for a moment, a deep crimson painting her cheeks, “I’m falling for someone, too.”

Now there’s actually a tear falling from her eyes because of how relieved Noora feels. She goes in to hug Eva again, unable to put into words how much she loves her.

“It’s Vilde,” Eva whispers into Noora’s neck.

_Vilde_. Noora can’t say she’s too surprised about that, considering that the two of them ended up making out at every other party. But she’s so happy that apparently they’re moving a step further now. “Does she know?” Noora makes sure.

“She does. Does Jonas?”

Noora nods, smiling tentatively when she pulls out of the hug hesitantly.

Eva beams back at her. “I’m starving. Should we join the others?”

They do just that, and Noora’s eyes immediately find Jonas’ across the room. He raises an eyebrow questioningly and Noora smiles as an answer. She notices some tension leaving his shoulders.

When they sit down at the table, Jonas is next to Noora and Eva winks at her. Their legs press together and Noora hesitates only a moment before she moves her hand under the table to rest on his thigh. Jonas reacts immediately and links their fingers.

They look at each other, smiling. There’s so much happiness in Noora right now that she feels like bursting.


End file.
